The invention relates to a guitar of the kind set out in the preamble of the main claim.
Guitars of this kind are basically known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4 171 661and DE-SO Nos. 33 09 217 and 33 11 277.
The known guitars have been found to have a disadvantage in that the strings are clamped by three jacks tightened by allen screws, so that the strings are pinched. When the guitar is re-turned with the strings pinched, they cannot vibrate freely and uniformly. There is also an increased risk that the pinched parts will break, particularly in the case of thin strings. It also takes time to change the strings. Finally, the known guitars require special devices for fine tuning.